Peacock Tails and Wolf Claws
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: The small tales of the wolf and peacock banished along ago to the mountains far from sight, mind and souls afraid of the power that lay within. A series of short Shen and Wolf Boss stories during their banishment. Some slash, violence, and language. R


**Peacock Tails and Wolf Claws **

_Snowball~ _

Snow, icy to the touch with a bitter bite; piles and piles of it covered the mountains. It was thicker than any wolf's coat and deathlier than any fangs; A cruel mistress happy to take man, woman and child a like. No judgment, no emotions, no heart and no soul at all. So fitting it seemed to Zan that his lord resembled such a thing…

The piles had grown high well over 8 feet. Trees were buried half way up. Large icicles hung from the factory ready to snap at any second, the commander pitied any fool that was unlucky enough to stand under one at the wrong moment.

The wind whipped hard and fast the cold stinging the wolf's eye. Zan grunted as he rubbed them. Only a fool would brave a coming blizzard such as this. It was useless standing guard yet the wolf did anyway. As painful as the weather was it was calming to the commander.

The cold bitterness and relentlessness didn't both him anymore. So many years had hardened him to such lashes the blizzards enjoyed to deliver. No, they were all bite but drew no blood. With patience and a gentle hand even the cruelest modes of nature could be quailed.

Zan reached his paw out snow gathering in a mere moment as the storm raged on. It was sharp numbing his paws in seconds. The wolf only smiled at the pure white flakes. He winced as he pressed his paws together forming a small ball.

He twirled the ball in his hands easily manipulating it from paw to paw and fingertip to claw. With skill he allowed it to flow from hand to hand. The numbness was fading the ball moving too quickly to leave a bitter bite. The wolf chuckled as he balanced the snowball perfectly on a single finger.

It rested without movement more snow joining it, coating the top. Zan smiled a small chuckle escaping his lips. With a gentle hand he molded the new snow a fan forming from the ball. Slowly and steady his claws chipped away the ball losing its round shape.

Bird like features overcame the mass. With each passing second a familiar form began to appear. Feathers became visible, small talons and wings following. A crest emerged, a delicate beak and craved eye's finishing the piece.

The commander admired his handy work. He twirled the icy peacock in his hand lazily adding whiskers to add the final character to the piece. He was rather proud of his artiest skills. He gazed at the little bird before looking to the dark clouds above. A wide smile still spread across his face.

They were heavy prepared for days of torment. The wolf sneezed as the snow filled his nose. He almost dropped his craving but caught it in time. He looked to the peacock a slight grunt.

"_Troublemaker_," he thought to himself bringing the bird to his nose. He stared long at the figure before withdrawing it from his face. "_Just as wild and unpredictable as ever_," he chuckled as he finished his thought.

Zan leaned forward giving the peacock a quick kiss on the beak. As he withdrew a gust of wind knocked the commander from his feet. The figure went flying disappearing into the snow. The wolf grumbled as he rolled onto his back. Icy slowly gathered on his body.

The commander looked around but his figure was already lost to the winter wonderland. The wolf's ear twitched in annoyance but an odd smile pushed through his lips. The wolf began to laugh loudly throwing his head back as he did.

"Even as snow things still go on as the normal," the wolf chuckled out loud to himself. Hopeless from mirth he pushed his body up. The commander stumbled to his feet.

He smiled out at the storm his eye shining with contentment. "Good thing I've learned how to control the snow…" his voice was almost a whisper.

Zan calmed himself his body firmly pressed against the door. He smiled up his fangs showing as he leaned back. He gave one final chuckle. "Such a lovely snow tonight," he said his voice quiet his eye closing his smile never fading…

_Fin _


End file.
